Scorpio: Black Scorpion Style
The fifteenth chapter of the Crusaders of the Constellations Novel, Ranald learns a martial art from a guide under probation. Story "What nonsense is this?! You two fought each other over a trivial matter as who's better than whom? And Aleaqarab, you stinging Orion just because he claimed to be better than you started this mess. I usually go by a 'three strikes, you're out policy' here regarding these incidents, but I'll give you a second chance this time," King Athos said to the two students he called to his office, "I do not want to hear about any of this nonsense again." He gave Orion a warning and dismissed him. Then, he called Aleaqarab to his side and told him that he will give him something to do as a kind of community service. "And that's how I got here, stuck training you," Aleaqarab told Ranald, and he was swinging the weight of his kusarigama. "Well, you have to consider it a...maybe good thing. You don't have to get angry with Orion because of what he did," he said. "You're right, Ranald. That was my mistake. I mean, I have a hot temper, and that flaw landed me into trouble with King Athos. But I hope that you practise what you preach. That you don't have to hate people because of what they did to you," the man Aleaqarab, in his leather jacket, black clothes, and the Scorpio constellation symbol on his neck said, with a tinge of regret. Ranald thought about it. He found that it wasn't easy to let go of a grudge and that flaws don't go away immediately. He remembered the King's warning that his negative thoughts may fuel the Devourer of Worlds, what Asterion said to him the first time they met and his time with people like Phrixus and Anbesa. Has he been too hard on them just because they have powers? What about the others? Ranald asked Aleaqarab what Black Scorpion Style does. "It focuses on kicks, grappling, and it sometimes involves using your toughened legs to strike your opponents just as a scorpion stings its prey," his guide answered, "Rumor has it that one kick from the legs of a master of Black Scorpion Style can paralyse the victim, even kill. Therefore, such power is to be used very wisely." Ranald assured Aleaqarab that he won't wantonly abuse the style, for his guide kicking Orion sent him into trouble with the king. The guide agreed and proceeded to teach him the ways of Black Scorpion Style, such as the kicks and pincer-style attacking with the arms. As it also involved being stealthy, he managed to spar with Ranald in ambushes to prepare him for 'opponents who play dirty.' Ranald noted that Black Scorpion Style shares some similarities with Crab Style, namely in the pincer-like arm attacks. After a month of learning Black Scorpion Style, Ranald joined the students in the Cosmos Observatory for the next mission. In the 23rd dimension, which is full of dinosaurs, there is a huge influx of goblins led by their king, Gluttonus. They are going to steal all the food from the dinosaurs unless the dimension warriors stop them. Odin chose Aleaqarab, Bai Tu, Delmare, and Arctophylax, while Ranald chose Toco, Zarafa, Huang He, and Odilia. They went into the dimensional portal leading to the 23rd dimension. Once they reached the dimension, they landed in the Cretaceous Area, where the T-Rex mayor greeted them. He told them that his town had been the latest victim of the many raids by King Gluttonus and his goblins. "Please get back the food they stole from us, lest we starve to death, despite being able to survive without food," he pleaded. Odin assured the mayor that both he and Ranald's teams will defeat the goblin king and take back the food they stole. So they ventured into the forest, and there, Ranald and his team decided to split up with Odin and his team to find the goblin hideout. Ranald and his group-mates found that they can follow a river to the goblin hideout. But they found themselves face to face with a huge dam with wooden towers and gates, and goblins working to build the dam and clog up the holes. "Maybe it's the goblin hideout," Ranald said. "Perhaps not. It might be a ruse," Zarafa cautioned her boss. Nevertheless, Ranald used the axe Asterion gave him to chop up the dam, while his group-mates routed the goblins and sent them running. As soon as the last axe swings are applied to the dam, the waters of the river breached, and overflowed, carrying Ranald, who held tight to his schoolbag and Baby Little the stuffed griffin, away. His team-mates bemoaned the setback, until Zarafa said, "It's okay! He can survive this! Huang He, Toco and Odilia, follow the river and see where he went! I'll follow soon after." Odilia put on her swan-cloak and turned into a swan that took off to the skies, flew to the waters to swim there. Huang He and Toco both used their powers to fly above the river, but visible enough for Zarafa to follow them. Ranald thought he was about to lose his way but he was washed up near the entrance to a strange cave in a mountain, with the words 'Gluttonus's Base' carved above the mouth. He entered it and met hordes of goblins. He used his bag as a shield, held Baby Little under his free arm, and paralysed the goblins with a series of kicks. He then wandered into a passageway and saw some shadows that looked familiar. he hid behind some rocks and followed them quietly. When he felt secure that the figures weren't looking, he then ambushed them... Only for them to turn out to be Odin's group! Bai Tu freaked out, and ran away, hiding behind Arctophylax, who held up his staff. "Hey, cut that out!" Delmare yelled, and she brandished Ocean's Wrath to defend herself. Ranald was stunned and apologised to the crew. "It's okay. It's actually my fault, I taught you too well." Aleaqarab said. They then went to the door to the main chamber that King Gluttonus resides in and ambushed the goblin guards. When they entered the main hall, the king of the goblins was feasting on a whole lot of meat. "How can he eat a lot of meat with such a stout frame? This should not be!" Odin said, surprised. "No time for explanations. Attack!" Ranald commanded. They fought against Gluttonus and his hordes and during the middle of the fight, Aleaqarab said to his student, "I'll help them fight the goblin king, while you find your team-mates." "Let me fight the villain!" Ranald said with gusto. "Fine," the man said, and secretly left to find Ranald's team-mates. He met them at the goblin cave's entrance, where he told them about the fight they are having with the goblin king. "Okay, we'll assist them immediately," Zarafa told him. Meanwhile, after a few fights, Ranald and Odin have managed to corner Gluttonus. But the villain threw a smoke bomb, blinding them. When the smoke dissipated, he was gone! "Maybe he is trying to escape. And maybe your current guide and your groupmates will deal with him," Delmare assured Ranald. The heroes went back to the entrance of the cave and found Gluttonus trying to fight his way out of there, but being blocked by Aleaqarab and Ranald's team-mates. Aleaqarab kicked Gluttonus high up in the air, while Ranald then kicked the goblin king into the walls of the cave. Bai Tu then changed into his rabbit form and burrowed in the hole. The rest followed and saw that the food the goblins stole from the dinosaurs is stored in the wall. "It's the secret storage for the food they did not work hard for. What do you have to say about that, Mr Goblin?" Toco questioned the villain, who hung his head down in shame. The heroes took away the food they stole and compelled Gluttonus and the goblins that are still alive to return the food to the dinosaur. Ranald took out the three heart-gem pieces and decided to use them in his next adventure, and he also found a machine small enough to fit on a human hand and took it with him. After the goblins were sent back to their home dimension by the strange machine, the T-Rex mayor revealed that he had no idea how it got in the 23rd dimension. Delmare suggested that they can ask the king back at AWCU. Either way, the dinosaurs threw a feast for them, with the mayor giving the heroes some seeds to bring back. The heroes thanked the dinosaurs and were teleported back to AWCU. Back in the Cosmos Observatory, King Athos said that by his flying camera drones, he saw the progress they made and awarded them their points, and thanked Aleaqarab for teaching Ranald. The man gave his student his kusarigama as the eighth zodiac tool. "More challenges await, do not be complacent. The final battle will inevitably come," King Athos advised. Bai Tu asked the king if he can plant the seeds in the Celestial Halls of Residence's gardens. He agreed. Ranald gave the king the machine he found at the 23rd dimension and asked him what it is. "It's a mini teleporter, that makes portals that can enable the users to travel dimensions. I have no idea how the goblins obtained them, but I will do my best to find out," Athos answered. His student thanked him and joined Bai Tu and Delmare to meet the rest of their friends at the Main Building of the Celestial Hall of Residence's cafe to chill. Aleaqarab though put off his enjoyment, for he decided to visit Orion at Aether Health and Medical Hospital to apologise to him before going to the cafe to socialize with his new friends. Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters